1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cover closer for use in a copying machine, office automation equipment and the like apparatus having an opening mechanism.
2. Description of the Background Art
At the present time, most copying machines are provided with covers which must be manually opened and closed. Some copying machines are equipped with motor-operated covers. However, the driving mechanism is installed in the main body of the copying machine such that the design of the main body is subject to substantial constraints.
Also, in the case where the operator is a physically impaired person, it is a heavy burden to open and close the cover closer of a copying machine serving also as part of an automatic document feeder or any other heavy object, so that a solution is required.